Naruto and the Dc universe
by issic clark
Summary: Naruto will and his buddies will form their own team but will catch grief from other heros for being rookies and for being kids but that will be on later. as for pairings I cant decide between super girl batgirl (stephonie brown) black bat ravenger raven wondergirl please get back to me if you have any ideas. under going remake
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and the DC universe**

**This is my very first story so try not to be judgmental ok.**

**I will be doing Naruto and other comics as well not just the DC universe.**

**In my story there will be no reference to the Hidden leaf village or anything related to it instead I will have Naruto born in a city by his parents and I will explain his origin and how he got his powers so which I will also decide.**

**I will announce pairings in the later chapters so enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: my life just got weird**

**(Pov mine) **

His name is Naruto uzumaki born and raised in the good decent streets of metropolis currently 15 years old our young main friend is about to get the change of his life. It all started at his school Niagara High School, now naruto isn't the most popular boy in school he gets picked on a lot because he is smarter than ever one else at his school because of this he is going to graduate at the ripe old good age of 16. Naruto didn't get why people were jealous of his big wonderful brain but things weren't too bad for our soon to be hero. In his entire time at that school he only had three friends first his best friend Dante Mercer age 16 he wasn't as smart as naruto but was not in academics he had silver hair, had deep red eyes and often wore a red shirt with black cargo pants. Second was Alex Creed age 15 he was a good B average student who knew how to pick up chicks both his age and older he had green eyes, wore a deep black shirt that had silver words that said "bad ass" on it he had dyed his black hair green which only made him more popular with the ladies and wore light blue jeans. Finally there was Allen Zane age 15 Allen was also bullied but not because he was smart but because he was viewed as a loser before he met the others he was beaten up every day wasn't until naruto, Dante, and Alex came along that he started to feel good about himself. The four of them were like brothers when you messed with one you messed with them all, they watched each other's back and together they fought as one and always came out on top. The four of them could not wait for summer vacation it was only in one week and it was going to be awesome for them.

(Pov No one's)

A week had finally passed and the boys were enjoying their summer break. "So guys what you feel like doing today" asked Dante the boys did so much in two days none of them knew what to do next. "I have no idea but we should do it soon it looks like it's going to rain" said Naruto as he looked up at the clouds and saw it was going to be a thunder storm approaching the city. The boys weren't too happy about that so they decided to head home when they heard booming. "What the hell was that?" Asked Allen as the four went to see what it was and saw that it was superman battle ling atomic skull and a giant robot that was filled with green liquid. "So cool superman vs. atomic skull and a giant robot and we got the best seats in the house." Said Alex as they got closer to the fray but mistakenly got too close and were in the line of fire. The villain saw this and tried to use Naruto as a distraction/hostage as the robot tried to grab him superman (with amazing speed) got their first. "You kids should clear out of here and fast." He said in a calm voice but as that happened lighting hit superman while he was holding Naruto they both screamed "AHHHHHH" but not just them the robot fell over and the liquid that was in the robot fell on his friends and all their lives are about to be changed.

That ends chapter one.


	2. with great power

**Hello every one Issic Clark here with chapter 2 of our story now as you know Naruto and his buddies have been given great power and thanks to that stuff I will now show their powers.**

Chapter 2: powers and responsibilities

(Pov's nobody)

Darkness was all he saw for the moment until his eyes shot open and he slowly started to sit up Naruto started to wonder what happened as he saw himself and his friends were in the hospital. Then he remembered what happened superman had saved him from Atomic skull when he was hit by lighting and blacked out. He then saw his friends and started to worry if they were ok then he saw the door open revealing his mother and father Kushuia Uzumaki and Minato Namakazi. Naruto looked just like his father he defiantly had the blonde hair and some think he looks like his mom because the facial features match hers so much and they both had blue eyes as they approached she lunged at Naruto and started to shake him roughly. His father sweat dropped but Naruto sometimes annoyed his mom so much he was use to the shaking after all the years "YOU STUPID BOY!" she yelled in his face which caused him to go deaf for a second "Do you have any idea how worried me and your father have been not to mention the other parents!" Naruto saw the sad look in their eyes and apologized to them all.

(3 days later)

Things had been going smoothly for the boy after the 4 were released from the hospital but he also noticed something weird about himself such as heighted senses, increased stamina. At first he thought it was puberty until one day he was jumping on his trampoline and noticed he wasn't going down instead he was floating he was freaked out and after a week got a handle on his flying. Later he found himself at an abandoned construction zone and to his shock he was able to lift a crane, a bulldozer. Next he found he was fast and I mean really fast like flash fast. It took a while but he figured out what had happened apparently superman's body served as a conduit when the lighting struck and gave him superman's powers. To say Naruto was amazed was an understatement. "I have to tell the guy about this they are so goanna flip the hell out." Little did Naruto know Dante, Alex, and Allen were having changes of their own.

**So ends chapter 2 of my very first story I am working on my third chapter right now**.** So please read and review and remember this is my very first story but I am open to criticisms and suggestions as well.**

**Also I am having trouble thinking of a name for the team at first I was going with the fantastic 4 but I want to add more members so I was thinking of the defenders and yes I know there is a team called that in the marvel universe but if I can't think of anything that is what I will go with Till next chapter bye. **


	3. Fast and Fourious

**Here is chapter 4 of my story and don't be mad about the powers I give Alex just please read first and thank you and also in later chapters I might do a few lemons so tell me what you think of that.**

Chapter 4: Fast and Furious

Alex was having a pretty straight forward day and was having fun coping with his near death experience at the hand of Atomic skull but something felt off about him. He felt so weird like there was something in his legs that just wanted him to move faster and faster and faster. He didn't really have an answer for it he just knew but he didn't really care he was just enjoying life "Man I am board" he muttered to himself so he decided to go for a stroll around the city and look at the sites around the city he'd seen them many times but It never hurt to just do it again once and a while. "Nothing like surviving a near death experience to make you appreciate how good life is" he said once again to himself and because of that he bought some sun glasses next he just went to the park and started running. Next was a complete shock he found himself at a beach. At first he thought he was going insane until this time he ran with his eyes open and found he was back in the same spot he then realized while running again that he had super speed much like the Flashes. "THIS IS SO COOL" he yelled while running then he noticed while he was running he was beginning to be surrounded by blue lighting and next he had his own costume his looked just like kid flashes only instead of yellow with a red thunder bold it was blue with a black thunder bolt on it. He next found himself in an abandoned were house to marvel at his new look and he looked great "OMG I have super speed baby this is a dream come true for me" he said as he spun around and realized he made a Minnie tornado. After an hour of marveling he then left running and changing into his street clothes. "I have to tell the other about this they are so goanna flip the hell out when they see what I can do."

**So ends another chapter in my story toon in tomorrow when I post my next chapter and please recommend my stories to other people please and see ya tomorrow. **


	4. the Flames of youth

**Hello good viewers this is the fifth chapter of my story and with that after this I will announce their super hero team so I hope you have given me good ideas for names or else I will name them the Defenders.**

Chapter 5: the flames of youth

"Man I am warm" said Allen as he woke up this morning, for the past few days he has had this warm feeling in his body like his insides were on fire "maybe I'll take a shower to cool myself down" he said as he went to the bathroom and got in the shower. As he took his shower he started to think about his stay at the hospital and how boring it had been for himself and his friends after they woke up they said they would meet at their club house today in the sewer. They meet their because Naruto had found this big open area in the sewer, ever since they had been moving stuff in there like a big flat screen T.V because they had found a plug outlet they had a fridge filled with food and drinks and they also a microwave and had a computer and a lab for Naruto to do his work in. The best part about the whole hang out was it didn't stink because no sewer water or rats or other thinks got to that part of the place where they hung out. For them it was a regular home away from home and they loved it. Soon he got out of the shower and dried off and since his parents weren't home he decided to go out so he got dressed and decided to go out and have some fun. As he walked he noticed it started to get hotter and hotter to where he took off his jacket and then he ran into an empty ally to see what was wrong and he got hotter and he was burning up and saw that his hands were smoking and he got scared. Then what happened next shocked him he BURST into flames and was screaming "OHMY GOD, OH MY GOD" he yelled until he realized he wasn't burning or in pain. "H-h-h-h-hey I'm ok I don't feel hot any more what the hell is going on here" he wandered out loud as he still could not believe that he was on fire. Next without even realizing it he was floating in the air as he realized this he started flying higher and higher into the sky. Next he just started fool blown flying and he was enjoying it "Alright baby yeah!" he yelled as he flew by metropolis and had been having the time of his life he didn't understand how this was even happening as he didn't seem to care at the moment and was having hours of fun as this happened he had just remembered "I have to get to the hang out the others are so goanna flip when they see this" he said but first he had to go home and change into new clothes as his burned off and were destroyed when he burst into flames. After doing so he was on his way to the sewers to see his buddies to tell them about his amazing new abilities and with that he was off unaware that he wasn't the only one with a new set of powers and each was about excited as the rest.

**That ends another chapter I will try to upload chapters 6 and 7 today as well if I can so enjoy the new chapter ladies and gentlemen.**


	5. spread your wings and fly away

**This is chapter 3 of the installment of my story this is still another origin chapter I have explained Naruto's and I will star explaining his entire friends as well also I will no longer do povs **

Chapter 3: spread your wings and fly away

Dante's back was killing him it happened two days after him, Naruto, Alex, and Allen had been discharged from the hospital. Dante's mother and father had taken him home to rest better, the first day the pain was small he just assumed he was having a back spasm and that it would go away and it did and he felt better then came the second day when the pain came back with a vengeance only this time he wasn't home he was hanging in an ally way spray painting. What happened next shocked him to his very core, he was hot very hot so hot his clothes (pants and underwear included) off next was an even bigger shock his back had tore open and released this black gunk that spread over his body minus the face and started to glow next it turned solid and found himself with new clothes (well not clothes precisely more like armor covering him) it was a blackish purple with a red heart in the middle (think riku in the opening of kingdom hearts 2) and after that his back hurt again and he grew long majestic metal wings that reached his legs he looked at himself in a mirror "Oh hell yeah this is the shit I look and feel amazing" with that he jumped and to his surprise flying felt so natural like he was born to do it "I feel so alive this is freaking awesome" he said as he flew next to some birds and was able to actually grab them and was amazed that he fling his arms forward and a green energy beam (Ulquiorra's cero) out of his fists and was completely shocked at what he was now able to do and he wanted to see how far he could fly and to his shock found he could breath in space after an hour of fun with his strange new abilities he landed on the ground and with enough concentration he was able to retract his metal wings and so was his torso armor but not the armor around his lower half he stole a black shirt and then went off to find his friends " The others are so goanna be jealous of this" as he raced to their usual hang out.

**So his is the end of chapter 3 **

**I really hope you like what I gave Dante and now I will work on Alex's origin next so please continue reading and enjoy my stories and let me know if my chapter are short and I will try to make the others longer so see ya next chapter.**


	6. Meet the new heroes

**I would like to say I am sorry about the chapter mix up and about the first few chapters for being short but I did that on purpose because. I read so many fan fiction's that I noticed the have one specific thing in common they have flash backs and I don't really like flash backs because I find them a waste of time so by explaining their origins I don't need to bore you with the flash backs first. Ok so here is chapter6 **

Chapter 6: The new heroes in town

As the four friends flew and ran to the sewer hangout (it's hard to explain but think the TMNT cartoon sewers hang out that should give you the basic idea) eventually the four friends made it to the hang out. "I HAVE SOME THING TO TELL YOU GUYS" the four excitingly said at the same time they paused to look at each other and then Naruto the leader of the four friend spoke first "guys you are not goanna believe what has happened to me I swear you are all goanna flip." So first he flew up impressing them then he showed them a video of him bench pressing a crane. To say they were shocked was an understatement. "Pretty cool huh and it's not just the flight or the super strength I have super speed, advanced senses, I have x-ray vision, and fucking heat vision and super cooling breath and can blow the a car into space." His friends were amazed but they as well had some pretty amazing new of their own Dante spoke next "Dudes look at me and what I can do" Dante then tore off his shirt as black skin armor began to envelope his chest and his hands turned into razor sharp claws (think Alex mercer's only a few inches shorter) they were amazed "That's not even the best part" he said as a pair of techno-organic metal wings began to come out of his back and started flapping propelling him into the air they were amazed at how angelic he looked. Then "now watch this" his hand started to glow green and he fired a green beam from his hands and the others were amazed and a tad surprised. After Dante it was Alex's turn to show them what he could do.

"Alright guys check this out… Do any of you want a pepperoni and bacon pizza?" The others looked at him in confusion and nodded yes and then to their surprise he ran super fast almost like a blur out of the lair. A second later he had a nice pizza in his hands to share with his friends. The others were shocked at the speed and looked at him with their mouths wide open and widen eyes. "I know right I have super fucking speed. I'd like to go up against kid flash and then see who the fastest boy alive truly is." He said making them smile at what he said "What's so funny" "So fastest boy alive I wonder if that's what you will say after the ladies ask "why were you so fast" because that would be funny as hell." Said Naruto as the others laughed at the now embarrassed speedster. Next was Allen's turn to show off for his friends "hey guys check me out" he said as he suddenly caught on fire making the others look and go to him in worry "relax guys I'm okay I caused this to happen" he said as the others looked at him in amazement as he started to manipulate his body to control the flames and as he took off in flight. "Pretty cool huh but I only have one problem" he said as he touched the ground and turned off the flames and appeared naked with his cloths burned off "my clothes are not fire proof." He as they looked away from his now naked body as this happened Allen put on some new clothes he brought from home since he knew that his old attire would be completely burned off of his body. "You can look back now I have new clothes on okay." He said as they turned back too look at each other in total awkwardness "how the hell did we do this I mean I'm not complaining I've always wanted powers but how are we doing all of this." Asked Dante as he retracted his claws and wings and armor go back into his body that's when Naruto had a realization "I must have happened during that fight superman had against atomic skull and that robot." The others looked at him in confusion then Naruto started to explain further "when superman saved me from the robot he picked me up that's when lightning struck him while he was holding me. His body must have transferred all of his abilities into me while still keeping his own. Giving me a copy of every single power he has so I can do all the things he can do and maybe I'm even stronger than him" Said Naruto as he was still amazed at his abilities then he went further and started to explain what had happened to them. "As for you guys when that green liquid fell on you it must have mutated your DNA giving you your super powers." He said much to the others surprise but the more they thought about it the more he seemed correct as they thought more about it they had realized none of them had felt right after that stay in the hospital and manifesting their powers was easily considered proof of that. "So I think was should train a bit get a good handle on our new abilities to make sure we don't ourselves, each other, or other people." They had agreed to that and started to training to master their new found abilities Naruto had discovered that his strength had matched superman's strength, Dante found that he can also absorb energy and not just create it, next Alex found that not only can he run at super speed but also steel the kinetic energy from other thinks such as electricity, cars and other things to increase his speed, and Allen with the help of Naruto had made a costume that could withstand his flaming powers and found he could reach heat up to supernova but was told only to do so only in extreme situations. After about 3 hours of training the four friends found it was 12 afternoon and decided to watch T.V and flipping the channels they found something interesting on the news "This is metropolis reporter Carl mason reporting live to live from a battle zone in metropolis where super girl is fighting the parasite, bizarro and the kryptonite man and a big battle." The four friends watched as the female superman was fighting and that's when they had a thought "let's go over there" Naruto said and the others looked at him in surprise "look we have been given incredible power and we must use it to help others plus what else is there to do with our new super powers I say we help hell we have the costumes and we have the training." They looked at each other and agreed with their friend they had to help so they suited up. Naruto wore a black costume with silver "W" in the middle they costume showed off his abs as it was a little tight. (Think of a male version of Donna Troy's costume without the stars on it but with a silver W on it.) Next Alex was in a black and blue costume (think Fast track from Ben 10 ultimate alien only similar to kid flashes costume.) Next Dante had his black organic armor all over his body and attracted his wings. Finally Allen in the flame proof costume Naruto had made it was deep shade of red and had orange painted flames on the gloves and the boots. "You guys ready?" Yeah was their response and they flew/ran to the site.

(With super girl)

She was not having a good day she was currently in a battle with three of her cousin's enemy's powerful enemies and she was not doing so well mainly because of kryptonite man being their then parasite was about to get the drop on her and steal her powers she closed her eyes but then heard "Heyyyyyy" they all heard and out of know where a green beam hit parasite into a parked car. Then the new arrivals made themselves known and in a fire ball was thrown creating smoke then voices "you know it isn't nice for three guys to gang up on a girl." One voice said in the smoke "yeah what's your deal you guy's three on one isn't very fair so we won't be either. The smoke cleared to show 4 teenage boys between ages 15-17 were seen as the smoke cleared. The T.V man had his camera aimed at the 4 new teenaged heroes as they and all of metropolis wondered who the new pair was that's when kryptonite man had asked "who are you punks" That's when they grinned as they announced who they were Naruto first spoke "I'm Wonder boy" Dante spoke next "I'm Dread wing" next Alex "I'm Fast track" and finally Allen spoke "I'm Fire brand" then they spoke together "And we are the Guardians of metropolis." They said to the shock of everyone.

**So ends this chapter and its longer as I promised so enjoy I will write the next chapter tomorrow so toon in next time as I continue my story. **


	7. meet the heroes pt 2

**Here is my next chapter and I hope you enjoy this one**

**And the one before, so without further a dew here it is.**

Chapter 7: meet the heroes pt2

"We are the Guardians" said all four of them at the same time as they stood across three dangerous villains while this was all being televised across the city. That's when wonder boy started to give orders to the team "ok guys fast track, dread wing take the kryptonite man" "sure thing dude" they said as they went in to attack the man next "fire brand you take the parasite since he has to touch you in order to take your power so you can shoot flames at him." Fire brand nodded and went in to strike parasite "I'll take on bizarro alright you have your targets now go" he said as they went in to attack their pacific target.

(With super girl)

She had no idea who these kids were or where they came from but was glad they came when they did for she wasn't fairing to well against these three and was glad help came when it did she watched in awe as the leader wonder boy gave his pacific orders and was even more shocked when he decided to take on bizarro alone. When she got back to the watch tower she was going to ask wonder woman or wonder girl if they knew who the blonde haired kid was since he called himself wonder boy.

(With fast track and dread wing)

They charged the kryptonite man and were prepared to attack him when he shot out green kryptonite energy beams which fast track dodged and dread wing absorbed much to his shock "oh did I forget to mention my body can absorb" he said as his body absorbed and shot back "and redirect it at anything but stronger." He said as he shot the beam back at the villain it hit him dead center and it hurt but he got back up and was now engaged in a fist fight kryptonite man punched dread wing in the face a few times an left hook a jab in the face and an uppercut "AHHHH" he said as he was now pushed on the ground "hey green light" yelled fast track as he ran with super speed and hit kryptonite man in the face as hard as he could the now bleeding from the mouth man was now skidding on the floor as he was hit with tremendous force now as he was getting up nursing his now very bruised jaw and that wasn't all that was coming dread wing had gotten up and was now beating up kryptonite man major right hook hard knee to the gut causing kryptonite man to cough green blood and next was the finisher a major upper cut to the chin knocking the man out and tying him up with a steel beam light post. As they finished this fast track ran over to super girl "hey are you okay super babe" he said as super girl had raised an eye brow to the super babe comment and she replied "yeah I'm fine thanks for the aid umm" "fast track" "yeah thanks for the help fast track I really appreciate it." She said as she had eyed his costume it looked so much like kid flashes only blue and black she wasn't sure who the new speedster was but she was glad that he and the metal winged kid had defeated the kryptonite man.

(With fire brand and parasite)

Fire brand was doing pretty well against the parasite it was smart for wonder boy to send him in for parasite could not only touch him but could not get near him because of the flames his body was composed of and next because he kept shooting fire balls at him at him. "Come on I thought you were tough purple puss." He said at the now annoyed parasite as the battle was not in the purple mans favor "shut up ya little punk just wait till I get my hands on you punk." Said parasite as he moved in to touch him but what he didn't know about his fire based opponent was that thanks to his flames and training solid things could pass through him. He wasn't just a manipulator of fire in a way he was fire it's self. He went right through fire brand and plummeted into the ground and hit it hard next fire brand caused parasite to suffocate in a cloud of black smoke and it worked as parasite passed out from too much smoke inhalation after he was done he placed him inside of a fire cage which he would not get out of if he woke up.

(With the news crew)

"Everyone who is watching I cannot believe my eyes 4 rookie kids have just defeated the parasite and the kryptonite man this is just incredible ladies and gentlemen four kids have defeated these terrible villains." Said the reporter as he and the camera man watched in amazement as they had witnessed the defeat of two major super criminals.

(With wonder boy)

Naruto and bizarro were going at each other like mad dogs Naruto saw as the camera was pointed at him and bizarro and now he was going to show off for the camera. "Alright ugly I'm going to beat you into submission now bring it on" said Naruto loud enough for the camera to hear "me beat you then and me will continue to destroy" said bizzaro in a back word style of talking the two charged (flew) towards each other and their fists clashed and caused a powerful sound wave that destroyed all nearby windows. They now were relentlessly hitting each other each one landing powerful blows on each other much to the amazement of the camera crew, the reporter, and super girl who was beyond amazed after all bizarro could match superman's strength and he often needed help to bring bizarro down but this wonder boy was keeping up with him blow for blow it was beyond amazing. Naruto was starting to get the upper hand and much to the shock of everyone around (minus his team) he and bizarro shot heat vision at each other and the two beams collided Kara realized that the boy had to be a kryptonian or a daxamite like her or Clark. As the heat vision battle ended Naruto had won the vision battle as was now done showing off "Alright bizarro time for me to finish this" to the shock of everyone even his own team Naruto to upper cut bizarro so hard he flew straight up and then when bizarro was in space Naruto flew up and like a bullet drove into bizarro's back and shot down together as Naruto was propelling him down faster and faster as they landed on the ground "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" was heard for miles as the smoke cleared they saw a victories Naruto holding a very injured and knocked out bizarro beneath Naruto's foot. He picked up bizarro and threw him towards the other unconscious villains. Next the four friends converged and hi fived each other as a perfect victory that's when the still shocked camera crew went over and talked to the boys "Hey there kids I am Carl Mason reporter for the T.V station if you don't mind me asking who are you boys" asked Carl and now they answered "Wonder boy, Fast track, Dread wing, and I'm Fire brand and we are the Guardians the new rookies on the block." Said the Naruto then the reporter had asked "Why did you do this save these people you are kids after all." Then to the shock of everyone wonder boy answered "we were just looking for kicks with our new awesome powers." He answered. They had more questions but the boys said "sorry we got to go we are tired so bye" they said as they flew and ran off to an unknown destination. "You saw it here ladies and gentle men in metropolis a bunch of kids "looking for kicks" has just defeated 3 villains and have left to an unknown location I can't help but wonder who theses Guardians are I'm Carl mason signing off." He said as he watched the Guardians flew off but unknown to the Guardians other super heroes were watching the news all over.

New York

In the Titans tower home of the teen titans they all saw the display that had occurred in metropolis the ones who watched were Bart Allen a.k.a kid flash, Cassie Sandsmark a.k.a wonder girl, Conner Kent a.k.a super boy, Rachel Roth a.k.a raven, Starfire, and Tim Drake a.k.a red robin. As they watched they were amazed (minus raven because she always keeps a board tone and doesn't show excitement often.) that's when kid said "hey Cass didn't know you had brother." Cass looked at kid flash with a serious face "I don't have a brother and don't like him." She said getting a look that asked why? "Because he doesn't have the right to call himself that but also because of what he said" they all agreed with that when they heard wonder boy so he was doing this for kicks it didn't sit right with them. Any of them and they weren't the only ones with an opinion on the new heroes.

**Well this is where I end the chapter toon in tomorrow for the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is where I begin chapter 8 of my very first story sorry I haven't updated I have been busy.**

Chapter 8: can't think of name for chapter

(Justice League watch tower)

The justice league were watching the battle these new kids wonder boy, dread wing, fast track, and fire brand had with bizzaro, kryptonite man, and the parasite. They watched as the new super humans aided super girl in her battle and were reviewing the footage they had seen the ones there were superman himself, Donna troy, flash (Barry Allen) wonder woman, and hawk girl the others were either at home or on League business. Those specific members were there because each had similar powers to their own and were discussing them. The first to speak to of the group was superman "Alright you guys have seen the footage of these young men so what do you think." The next to speak was Donna "I have no what to think my interest is the blonde who calls himself "wonder boy" I can't help but wonder who he is, he looks a little bit like Cassie that and I am a little annoyed he calls himself that and the fact he is wearing a costume similar to my own ." She said as she truly was annoyed that he called himself that and wore her costume (male version minus the silver stars and wrist bands. Wonder woman agreed he did look very similar to wonder girl (to be honest she really does look like Naruto a bit go on Google image and type wonder girl and see because in my opinion she does look a little similar to Naruto) she wondered if they could be related but that would have to wait. Next was flashes turn to speak and it was about the new speedster fast track "I thought is who the new speedster is this fast track wearing a costume similar to Bart's." "Think he could be another clone of your grandson" asked superman "I hope not." He really hoped not Bart already had one clone harassing him he didn't need another because Thaddeus "kid zoom" Thwane was already enough trouble (In the comics before his death Bart's clone inertia had changed his name to kid zoom so that is what I will be referring to him as in my story also he is alive.) to deal with. Hawk girl was silent and she was also a bit shaken up her husband Conner Hal the now dead hawk man has been dead for about a year and whenever a thanagarian dies they are reincarnated to another being and she wondered if this could be her husband's reincarnated form. In any case superman didn't have a good opinion on them mainly wonder boy he watched as he said how he and his friends did this for kicks and that just wasn't right. "I don't have a very good thing to say about heroes' rookies to be exacted who do this kind of thing for kicks and not for the right reasons." Said superman they had agreed with him they really needed a strong talking to "so what do you suggest we talk to them." "Yes and shut them down if need be." They stared at him "These kids may mean well but they aren't doing this to protect the people they're only interested in kicks which is dangerous for themselves and other people." Said superman and they had all agreed on that doing this kind of job for fun was extremely dangerous for them and for innocent people. "We'll look for them tonight and talk to them." He said and they agreed and went their ways.

(4 hours later 9:00 pm)

Naruto and the others were patrolling the city just wanting something to happen because they were extremely board. They had separated to cover more ground fast track took all the east side dread wing was taking the west side firebrand was taking the north side and he was taking the north side all in all everything was quiet and he was about to call the others when he flew into a pair of boobies. "What the?" he said as he flew a few places back turns out he flew straight in to the breasts of Donna troy the third strongest woman in the world he looked her in the very beautiful eyes and said "sorry about that I wasn't looking were I was flying." He said to the woman in front of him "It's okay I've made that mistake before and still kind of do any way I will assume you know who I am." "Yes I do you are Donna troy the first wonder girl before you left the teen titans I am a fan by the way and may I say you look very beautiful in person." He said to the blushing black haired beauty. "I would like to talk to you if you have a second." Asked Donna "Sure I'm games lets land on that sky scraper." As they did this Naruto's team were having talks of their own

(With fast track)

Alex was board sure he loved running around the city but right now he was looking for some action a super villain, a robber anything what came next was a surprise as he heard "hey kid" he looked next to him and saw the flash running right next to him matching his speed he was shocked he really idolized the flash and to be just like him was one thing but to be running side by side with him was another it was just too much and he said "OH man I am running next to the fastest man alive." he thought out loud as flash, flashed a grin his way and asked "I was wondering if we could talk or not?" "Sure I would love to talk to you."

(With dread wing)

Dante was singing a song as he flew feet above the city and was about to call his pals when he saw and angle looking at him "hey there kid" she said in a nice voice and was now flying next to him. He could not understand it but he had a feeling that he knew her from some were not just because he knew she was hawk girl but like he knew her on a personal level. "This may sound weird but have you and me met I know your hawk girl and all but I feel like I have a weird connection with you?" he asked much to her shock and she then inwardly smiled at the thought of this being her reincarnated husband. "I was wondering if we could speak?" asked hawk girl he said sure and then they started speaking.

**This is where I end my chapter** .


End file.
